Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mithilfst! Wir würden uns über darüber freuen! Lightkit Datei:Rain.Lightkit.by_Rain.png Hallo. Hat ziemlich lange gedauert, bis ich das Bild hier hochbekommen hatte.XD Habe unzählige Bilder gemacht, mich aber nie getraut, sie hochzustellen. Tja, die Kleine hier hat mir so gut gefallen, da dachte ich mir, ich riskier es mal. Hoffe sie gefällt euch.~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 08:48, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* An sich finde ich, dass das richtig cool aussieht! Allerdings steht in ihrer Beschreibung, dass sie genau wie Tigerherz aussieht, also solltest du dich vielleicht an seinem Character Art von den Farben und den Augen her orientieren, allerdings bin ich mir dabei nicht so sicher. Wenn das jemand klären kann? 08:56, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Tigerung ist wirklich wunderschön. Der helle Bauch/die helle Brust muss allerdings weg, da sie so nicht beschrieben wurde; An den Farben solltest du dich tatsächlich ein bisschen mehr an Tigerherz orientieren. Und du kannst ruhig deine CAs hochstellen, es ist schön wenn hier mehr Leute mitmachen, und für deinen ersten Versuch ist das wirklich sehr gut, vorallem die Tigerung (wie schon erwähnt) 12:41, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Hab es jetzt komplett überarbeitet und versucht, die Tigerung beizubehalten. Rosenherz hat es mir mit ihrem wunderschönen Chara bei Tigerherz nicht leicht gemacht. XD Überigens, danke für das Kompliment :). Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:00, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Mir gefällts wirklich gut :) Für die Zukunft: Bitte deiner überarbeiteten Version keinen neuen Namen geben, sondern einfach das Bild überschreiben! :) 04:18, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch um einiges zu Hart, die Tigerung ist aber wirklich sehr schön! 06:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe, es sieht jetzt weicher aus. Und Dankeschön! :) PS: Sollte ich das mit dem Namen wieder gemacht haben, tut es mir leid. O_o Nesselregen (Diskussion) 10:55, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Unterhalb der Schwanzspitze ist ein kleiner Punkt außerhalb der Outlines. - 19:58, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Daisy zu und ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich finde, der Schwanz sieht etwas "leer" aus, da du relativ breite Streifen und davon nur ein paar gemacht hast :/ 21:09, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hab jetzt beim Schweif ein paar kleine Streifen hinzugefügt, hoffe er sieht nicht mehr so leer aus! Und zum Punkt: Ich dachte auf meinem Bildschirmschoner sei ein Fleck xD''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:40, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:25, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:31, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Supi *-* 09:23, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Es ist kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, aber das Bild sieht jetzt sehr gut aus. Weiter so und viel Freude im Wiki! - 10:41, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:09, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also das Tabbymuster an sich finde ich eigentlich echt hübsch, nur leider sieht es irgendwie noch nicht wie das von Tigerherz aus, sorry D: Ich denke es würde helfen, wenn du sie zum einen kurzhaarig machst und dich zum anderen an den Streifen von einem echten Tiger orientierst - dann werden sich Vater und Tochter bestimmt ähnlicher sehen ^^ 20:16, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Das lange Fell hatte ich wegen Taubenflug gemacht, aber hab´s geändert. :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:00, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Sorry, dass du jetzt noch so viel ändern musstest - die Änderung ist dir aber super gelungen :D 10:19, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht richtig schön aus! 15:17, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Nur ne Kleinigkeit D: wenn du die restlich Tigerung so weich machst wie den Stirnstreifen, ist es wirklich vollendet :3 ~ 16:28, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ''Hoffe es passt so :)~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:45, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' 17:47, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) So hab ich mir das vorgestellt :) ~ 19:37, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Am Po und am Schweif ist noch ein bisschen was außerhalb der Outlines. Als Tipp, um wirklich immer alles los zu werden: Wähle alle Bereiche aus, die außerhalb der Outlines liegen und gehe alle Ebenen durch und drücke jedes mal auf Entf. Dann solltest du alles loswerden. Wenn du dir dann immer noch nicht sicher bist. Nehme die png-Datei und wähle mit dem Zauberstab, die äußeren Bereiche aus, wobei der Schwellwert auf 0 ist. Optimalerweise sollte dann die Auswahl an den Outlines entlang führen ;) EDIT: Auch hier stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz mit den richtigen überein, z.B. fehlen hier oft Pixel, wie an Schwanzspitze und Rücken oder am Po ist ein bisschen was verwischt. Am besten auch hier noch einmal die richtigen Outlines über das Bild packen. - 22:14, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändert Hoffe es passt so :) Hab die Outlines kontrolliert, müssten jetzt so ziemlich alle stimmen.~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ich hab nichts gefunden ^^ du kannst übrigens auch nur den jeweiligen Abschnitt bearbeiten, an dem du was machen willst ^^ einfach auf das Bearbeiten neben der Überschrift gehen ;) ~ 16:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry, aber nach Wildjunges und Shadowkit bin ich auch hier nochmal ganz genau drüber gegangen und hab ein bisschen was entdeckt Datei:Lightkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG für das eine Hinterbein gilt dasselbe wie für Shadowkit. Außerdem ist mir das Shading an Schweif und dem Oberschenkel und der Beuge des (Usersicht) linken Hinterbeins noch zu stark. Dort sehe ich nämlich keinen Unterschied zu den Outlines ~ 16:57, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'''geändertJa bin noch nicht so der Pro auf GIMP ^^~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:41, 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das waren wir alle nicht ^^ 12:29, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:40, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Oh Mann ey, langsam komm ich mir echt nervig vor... Jedenfalls finde ich nichts außerhalb der Outlines und mit den Outlines selbst scheint auch alles spitze zu sein :) aber da ist ein kleiner Pixel am Moosball, der dunkler ist als bei der Vorlage :/ Ich hab ihn in rot markiert und das Bild aus meiner letzten Bewertung aktualisiert, da siehst du ihn also ^^ ist wahrscheinlich noch übriggebliebenes Shading, dass du beim Radieren nicht ganz erwischt hast ^^ ~ 17:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändertEr ist jetzt heller ^^''~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:11, 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)'''''happy thoughts♥ *~* Wildjunges (FC) Datei:Rain.Wildjunges.by_Rain.png Bin mir nicht sicher, ob das Muster auf Kopf und Rücken als "Spritzer" gilt. Aber naja, hier ist sie. XD ~~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:19, 22. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Ich find das schon ziemlich spritzerisch^^ Hier ist mir das Shading auch noch zu hart und kleinflächig. 07:06, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe hier sieht es ebenfalls weicher aus! :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Schon besser! Jetzt ist an der stelle wo die Rückenspritzer die Wange treffen glaube ich noch ein Spritzer, und auch etwas Schultershading auf der Wange gelandet. Das passiet manchmal beim "wilden verschmieren" vom Shading^^. In der Armbeuge vom Vorderarm fehlt auch noch ein bisschen Shading, und bei den Augen zur Nase sind glaube ich zwei Shadingflecken, die da nicht hingehören. Außerdem könnte das Augenshading etwas stärker sein. Keine Sorge die Shadingkritik wird weniger, wenn man den Bogen einmal raus hat! 11:13, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Irgendwie seh ich keinen Unterschied, aber dann doch wieder! XD :) ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 20:30 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Das Shading ist an vielen Stellen immer noch zu hart und kleinflächig. An der Brust finde ich es aber top. Am Bauch ist es gerade auch noch ein wenig zu stark. Ich mag aber die Spritzer :D Und wie Mew schon sagte, nicht aufgeben, das mit dem Shading wird besser mit der Zeit (: - 19:41, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Daisy hat da in allen Punkten recht, vor allem was die Übung angeht :D aber darf ich an der Stelle mal anmerken, wie unfassbar geil diese Augen sind? Zum Dahinschmelzen *w* 21:37, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Bin, Gott sei Dank, ein ehrgeiziger Mensch!^^ XD Übung macht den Meister, oder wie?:D Hab versucht, das Shading zu erweitern/ es weicher zu machen ~ Nesselregen (Diskussion) 13:50 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~* Also ich finde es so perfekt. Aber über den Kopf-Outline (zwischen den Ohren) ist ein Fleck. Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:23, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Doofe Flecken! :D~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:08 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC)happy thoughts♥ *~*''' Ja echt lästig :D 03:58, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 05:38, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Muss nochmal betonen, wie sehr ich die Augen mag :D 09:26, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 13:49, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:39, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:25, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ganz besonders am Rücken und noch ein paar anderen Stellen, ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines. EDIT: Das Shading am Ohrinneren könnte ein mini bisschen weicher nach außenhin sein. Zudem könnte auch die versteckte Hinterpfote ein bisschen dunkler geshadet sein, sodass es besser zu Bauch und angrenzentem Ellenbogen passt. Zudem sind die Outlines an vielen Stellen verwischt bzw. übermalt, wie zum Beispiel Hinterteil, Schwanzansatz, Schweifspitze, linke Hinterpfote unsere Sicht, am Gesicht... und vielleicht noch an ein paar mehr Stellen. Am besten einmal nochmal die Outlines in einer Ebene über das ganze Bild packen (: - 18:53, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Hoffe ich hab alles erwischt. :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 16:35 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Die gute Nachricht: Ich finde nichts außerhalb der Outlines :D die schlechte: An einigen Stellen stimmen die Outlines nicht ganz D: Datei:Wildjunges.OutlinesPixel.PNG hab mal alles markiert, weil es etwas schwer gewesen wäre, das zu beschreiben ^^ rot sind Pixel, die hier zu viel sind und das Türkise ist einer, der fehlt. Aber am Besten wäre es wohl, einfach die normalen Outlines mit denen hier zu ersetzen, wäre weniger Fitzelarbeit ^^ ~ 16:33, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke, das hat mir geholfen! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:20 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:31, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bald haben wir es geschafft :) von den Pixeln am Rücken sind noch Überreste vorhanden (am Besten du wählst mal alles außerhalb der Outlines aus und drückst Entf oder stellst den Radiergummi auf möglichst groß und aktivierst "Harte Kanten". Ansonsten sind an den Outlines immer noch ein paar wenige Pixel nicht ganz richtig, hab das Bild aus der letzten Bewertung aktualisiert, man sieht dort nun also die neuen Stellen. Das Türkise am Auge ist auf deinem Bild eher grau, einfach nochmal mit dem Stift in schwarz drüber, dann sollte es gehen und für den Moosball gilt dasselbe wie für Lightkit. Aber es wird von Mal zu Mal immer besser :) ~ 17:11, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:33 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Perchpaw (MV) Datei:Perchpaw.png 3 16:33, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Er sieht aber gar nicht dick aus D: - 19:27, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir persönlich ist das Schwanzshading in der Mitte zu dünn, aber ich warte mal, was andere sagen ^^ 22:04, 23. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 06:13, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Alles klar xD 09:32, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 10:06, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 19:34, 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 14:43, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 11:33, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An den Beinen/Pfoten ist das Shading irgendwie schwächer als beim Rest des Bildes und am rechten Vorderbein ist es außerdem noch sehr hartkantig. Desweiteren ist das Shading bei den Augen irgendwie noch nicht füllend/breit genug. Mir persönlich ist der Farbton davon auch noch ein Tick zu lila, aber darüber kann ich auch hinwegsehen^^ 10:35, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:27, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:51, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC)' ~ 19:56, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 22:59, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Alles gut, nur die Sache mit dem hart geshadeten rechten Vorderbein ist noch da ^^ 12:16, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab ichs jetz erwischt? 13:31, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Denke schon c: ~ 16:35, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:58, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Finds auch besser. ^^ - 09:56, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:51, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jetzt hast du das Bein nur schwächer schattiert, aber nen harten Rand hat das Shading immer noch xD 15:37, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Wenns jetz immer noch nich reicht mach ich das Bein ab! 16:19, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading jetzt bei dem Bein irgendwie schwächer als am anderen... wenn das aber nur meine Meinung ist, kannst du es auch so lassen ^^ 10:05, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Jetz D: 16:47, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bringen wir's endlich hinter uns xD ~ 17:13, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hey es war nur ne Enthaltung D: Aber jz isser schön *-* 13:28, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 15:43, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) .... jetzt ist da ein heller Rand am Vorderbein xD 13:29, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 15:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shadowkit Datei:Rain.Shadowkit.by_Rain.png Dann machen wir die 50 eben voll! :D Hier der Bruder von Lightkit und Pouncekit... Hab versucht, die Streifen so wie die von Tigerherz zu machen, da es in der Beschreibung ja so steht und die blauen Augen hab ich an Taubenflug angelehnt! ^^ Und da Tigerherz in Kurzhaar-Version gemacht wurde, habe ich ihn auch Kurzhaar gemacht. ~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 22:01 24. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Gefällt mir sehr gut, weiter so! - 15:31, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Super schön. 18:54, 25. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:35, 26. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 03:59, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Mir ist das Shading noch ein bisschen zu ungleichmäßig - am Schweif, Bauch und den Beinansätzen ist es z.B. wiesentlich stärker als beim Rest des Körpers ^^ 10:51, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Hoffe, es passt so besser, weiß aber nicht ob man den Unterschied wirklich so sehr sieht.~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 14:08 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* Ähnlich wie bei Lightkit, jedoch ist es hier über das ganze CA hinweg eher ungleichmäßig, also manche Stellen sind schon weich genug, während andere noch zu hart sind (der eine vorderste Streifen an der Schulter zum Beispiel ist noch hart, während am Popöchen die meisten Streifen schön weich sind) ~ 16:42, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) An einigen Stellen, wie z.B. an den Hinterbeinen, Hinterteil und ein paar Stellen mehr, ist etwas außerhalb der Outlines. Das müsste noch entfernt werden. Ansonsten ist er echt hübsch geworden :D - 17:36, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Glaube, ich hab alles erwischt außerhalb der Outlines. Und hoffe die Streifen sind jetzt gleichmäßig weich. :)^^.~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 23:04 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ''happy thoughts♥ *~* 17:54, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *-* ~ 20:22, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da ist immer noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines, für Tipps dagegen siehe Lightkit^^ Zudem fehlen auch hier an einigen Stellen vereinzelnd Pixel der Outlines. - 23:05, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert :3' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 17:07 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) '''''happy thoughts♥ *~* Selbes Problem wie bei Wildjunges, selbe Lösung Datei:Shadowkit.OutlinesPixel.PNG beim nur teilweise sichtbaren Hinterbein bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das Outlines sind, aber da ist halt so ein komischer Streifen ~ 16:51, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert 'Ja das mit dem Hinterbein war so ne Sache^^ Wollte eigentlich erreichen, dass es aussieht als sei dort noch ein Tigerstreifen, hat aber nicht ganz funktioniert bzw. ausgesehen, wie ich das haben wollte :D Nesselregen (Diskussion) 18:55 02. Mai. 2018 (UTC) happy thoughts♥ *~* 10:05, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:35, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:37, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nur noch ein bisschen c: wie gehabt, das Bild aus der letzten Bewertung ist aktualisiert worden, das am Moosball ist wie bei den anderen beiden und manchmal sind die Outlines, die ich Türkis gemacht habe, zwar da, aber eben grau statt schwarz, einfach nochmal mit dem Bleistift drüber und dann sollte das Bild auch mal fertig sein :D ~ 17:20, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Danke! :)~'' Nesselregen (Diskussion) 11:50 07. Mai. 2018 (UTC)''happy thoughts♥ *~* Sonnenpelz (WC) Datei:SonnenpelzbySilberflug.png 19:33, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein ganz kleines bisschen dunkler sein. 12:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading an Torso und Beinen allgemein zu großflächig. An Kopf und Schweif kann man das schöne orange gut sehen, aber an Torso und Beinen wirkt es ein bisschen als läge ein dunkler Schleier drüber :/ ~ 21:26, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 18:15, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:06, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) ~ 17:23, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim Oberschenkel vom Hinterbein ist zum Bauch hin noch so ein heller Strich zwischen Shading und Outline, könntest du den noch mit Shading füllen? Wos zur Ferse hin geht ist auch noch so eine Stelle. Und ich weiß nicht ob das nur bei mir so aussieht, aber in der Mitte vom Oberschenkel wo kein Shading sein sollte is bei mir so ein dunkler Fleck, könntest du da mal mit dem Radierer drauftippen und schauen ob da vielleicht Shading hingeraten ist? 18:16, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lilienfell Königin Datei:Lilienfelll.K.Tiger.png Juhu mein erste CA wurde angenommen ;w; Bei den Augen Entscheidung, da will ich anmerken wie sehr ich Feuer'lilien' mag... Deshalb hat sie Bernsteinaugen :3 20:08, 27. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen echt schön! Das Körpershading ist aber meiner Meinung nach zu schwach. Ich empfehle außerdem, weiße Katzen mit einem etwas dunkleren Blau-, Graublau- oder Lilaton zu shaden anstelle von schwarz oder grau. 12:43, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 14:42, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 17:55, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Da ist auf der Oberseite des Schweifes noch Shading, was da nicht hingehört ^^ und am aufliegenden Vorderbein ist das Shading noch ein bisschen zu großflächig, ansonsten ist sie echt hübsch geworden :) ~ 21:29, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das auch das Shading von der oberen Hälfte vom anderen Vorderbein etwas zu breitflächig. Ansonsten könnte das Shading am Bauch hin einen kleinen Ticken weicher sein. Und dann ist da noch ein komischer abgehackter Shadingfleck neben dem rechten Fellbüschel (unsere Sicht) am Bauch. - 06:56, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 09:43, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich, dass das Shading am Bauch ein bisschen weicher sein könnte. Es ist glaube ich eher hartkantiger geworden. Also bitte nochmal ein bisschen weicher machen. - 11:40, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das aufliegende Vorderbein ist auch noch so breitflächig geshadet ^^ ~ 11:43, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Aufliegend am Bauch oder auf dem Boden? xD 12:00, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich meine mit aufliegend immer auf dem Bauch ^^ ~ 12:02, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Also allgemein passt das Shading für mich jetzt ^^ aber da ist noch Zeugs außerhalb der Outlines (unterm Bauch und über dem aufliegenden Vorderbein) und zwischendurch sind die Outlines mal heller... Ich denke, das könnte daran liegen, dass das Shading vielleicht nicht auch von den Outlines radiert wurde? Alternativ natürlich einfach die normalen Outlines drüberlegen, ist eh einfacher ;) ~ 17:23, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert '''Achso okay :D Hab die Outline darüber gelegt 16:59, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Yaay :D ich habe absolut nichts mehr zu beanstanden :3 ist wirklich sehr gut geworden das Bild *w* ~ 17:07, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich wünschte ich hätte weiße Katzen so wunderschön geshadet, als ich mit dem CA angefangen habe.. 13:27, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da drück ich mich Jahrelang um weiße und Schwarze Katzen und sie macht einfach welche XD 18:17, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:36, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:56, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ohhh mir gefällt besonders das Ohrshading :3 13:38, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hasenflug Datei:Hasenflug.png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:48, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Can you smooth out the chest shading a little bit? Hab bei der Felltextur dasselbe Problem wie bei Doofs Loner-Version ~ 21:33, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert''' Die Struktur war zwar genau die gleiche wie bei Willow und Fuchs, denen du ja auch ein Dafür gegeben hast, wesswegen mich das etwas verwirrt, aber ich habe sie mal umgeändert. 07:10, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sieht mit dieser Felltextur aber wesentlich besser aus :D - 11:41, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading am Schweif könnte noch ein bisschen weiter bis zur Schweifspitze gehen ^^ 12:33, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:48, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:24, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 17:37, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:15, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:02, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir ist noch aufgefallen, dass das rechte Ohr schwächer schattiert ist ^^ 13:39, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 14:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:18, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Haferbart (DC) Datei:Haferbart (DC).png 07:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 12:46, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:01, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ebenfalls siehe Hareflight. Außerdem sieht am Laptop die Shadingfarbe etwas... schlammig? aus, aber am Tablet passt es, daher musst du das nicht unbedingt ändern ^^ ~ 21:40, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 12:03, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Siehe Hareflight.... aber minus dem Schweifteil, aus irgendeinem Grund wirkt das Shading dort hier nicht so hartkantig xD 12:36, 29. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 11:54, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading am Schweif besonders Ansatz und unten ist ein bissel dick für meinen Geschmack im Vergleich zum Körper, weil man hier weniger Shading sieht. Gebe da Tau aber recht ist nicht zu hart. - 17:21, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Naja, Aki, der Schweif ist ja auch dicker xD ~ 17:27, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Vergesst was ich gechrieben hab. - 17:34, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 21:14, 30. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 16:04, 1. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading an den Beinen wirkt hier irgendwie... schwächer und/oder fleckiger 13:41, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Hab es etwas stärker gemacht und auch entfleckt :3 14:58, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:18, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Brightsky ~ Rework + Königin Datei:BrightskyRedone.byStar.png Datei:Brightsky.queen.byStar.png Auch bekannt als Nightsky, und jetzt auch ohne Streifen :'D 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sieht auf jeden Fall aus wie ein Nachthimmel xD Das Shading am Hals der Kriegerversion sieht vorne/links aus Usersicht schwächer aus. Und bei der Königin ist auch das Shading am Kinn/der Kehle noch etwas fleckig. 16:35, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ja, genau so sieht ein Nachthimmel aus :'D 17:03, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:42, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:33, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich bin so froh, dass du das Bild überschrieben hast, dann kann ich auf immer und ewig das alte anhimmeln xD ist nicht deine Schuld, aber ich fand die Farbe damals einfach so toll und mit Tigerung und blauen Augen sah sie so geil aus *-* aber hier ist sie natürlich auch schön :3 ~ 17:28, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Kriegerin: Das weiße Muster hin zum rotbraunen Fleck ist beim rechten Ohr ist im Vergleich zur Königinenvorlage zu tief angesetzt. Da würde ich den Rand beider Vorlagen anpassen. Entweder Kriegerin etwas höher oder Königin etwas tiefer. - 18:48, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Blindheit hat mal wieder zugeschlagen :D ~ 09:17, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Finde den Farbton eher hellbraun als rotbraun ^^ 13:43, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 14:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 17:40, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Quince ~ Rework + Königin Datei:Quince.byStar.png Datei:Quince.queen.byStar.png Ich hab mal das Halsband weggemacht, weil sie auch keines im Manga hatte 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:43, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:33, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Hauskätzchen ist noch etwas kinnlos :D ~ 17:28, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Kinne (ist das die Mehrzahl von Kinn?) sind überbewertet :') 18:01, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Wow, sieht gut aus. ^^ - 18:56, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 09:15, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Laut Duden ist Kinne die Mehrzahl von Kinn xD ~ 09:18, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Da hat wohl jemand die Ballen vergessen :D 13:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Nein hab ich nicht, die waren nur sehr hell :'D 14:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :'D 17:39, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sunfish ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Sunfish.kit.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.app.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.byStar.png Datei:Sunfish.queen.byStar.png Ich habe heute leider keinen Fisch für euch :') 16:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Irgendwie is das Bauchshading bei der Queen hier komisch. Wenn du obendrüber bei Quince guckst da is es schön rund und gleichmäßig. Aber hier is es so "eckig" und quer irgendwie. 19:13, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich und meine eckigen Bauchshadings :'D 15:40, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ja echt mal! 16:32, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 17:28, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augenfarbe sowohl an Laptop als auch Tablet noch zu blass :/ ~ 17:49, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:57, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Viel besser c: ~ 20:04, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:19, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 18:57, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aus Prinzip weil das ist kein Fisch :) xD Bei der Kriegerin finde ich die Augen noch dunkler, bei der Königin heller als beim Rest ^^ 13:46, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 14:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 17:39, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Splashnose ~ Königin Datei:Splashnose.byCurly.png Muss sagen, ich hab's schon länger auf dieses CharaArt abgesehen, warum auch immer. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie man "Streifen auf der Nase" deuten soll, also hier. Keine Ahnung, Mann. 16:30, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich find den Streifen toll :3 Und die Tigerung, und die Augen, und den Bauch und (...) 19:12, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich mag die Farbe sehr :3 Das einzige was mir etwas irritiert ist, dass der Streifen auf einmal so komisch zur Seite geht, aber da das ja nicht vorgeschrieben ist, wie der aussieht, und ich künstlerische Freiheit sehr schätze bekommst du trotzdem ein Dafür :D 10:09, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Bild ist echt der Hammer *w* aber wenn sie nicht mit einer rosanen Nase beschrieben wurde, dürfte sie eigentlich keine haben, oder? Auch wenn das natürlich nur realistisch wäre... ~ 17:52, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - habe ich mir schon gedacht :D 18:07, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jaa, bei solchen Sachen muss man immer gut vorbereitet sein xD ~ 17:10, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *himmelt weiter den Strich an* 18:20, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Auch wenn ich eher Fan des einfachen Strichs auf der Nase wäre. Sieht das toll aus. - 19:10, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Stone (HR) Love how this looks, but you got the wrong template. We have two different templates for kits born in Clans/the Tribe and kits born to loners, rogues and kittypets. They're the ones labeled "KeinClan-Junges" 17:46, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh lol I'm dumb; didn't realize there were two versions of templates, since we only have one version over on english wwiki Beside the template, you have to draw him in gray-tones with a questionmark on his body. This one as an example (needs to be tweaked I know): Datei:DieselRedone.png I know the english wiki draws all tabby cats brown when the colour is not said, but since it often occured that the cats were not brown in the end and it caused confusion (Like with Rosetail), we do it different here and leave them unknown. I LOVE the tabby pattern by the way! 18:58, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' rip xD I'm so sorry, but there's still one small thing: the eyes are left uncolored and unshaded. 21:48, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure his base colour has to be white, as his colour is not described to be gray :c 10:12, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) I also think that the color of the tabby pattern has to be the same as the color of the question mark and the eyes have to be white :/ ~ 18:05, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' hmm good thing I used black stripes with an adjustable opacity this time;;; 11:51, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sorry, just one more thing D: the lowest stripe on his (our point of view) left (or lower xD) ear has a hard edge to it right where it meets the outline below. Somehow it didn't stand out when he was gray xD ~ 17:14, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Finally :D ~ 20:05, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Poor Spooky! 18:21, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Yeah. And it's good that we finally got colors for Diesel. - 19:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) What a pretty tabby 13:52, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Duskpaw ~ Junges Datei:Duskpaw.Kit.png Baby Duskpaw (Bei meinem Glück macht Beltz den sowieso wieder goldbraun). Die große Preisfrage ist jetzt nur, hat Curly es bei diesem Bild (und den anderen neuen) geschafft, die Pixel zu entfernen? 17:50, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Antwort zur Preisfrage: Nein, Curly hat es nicht geschafft :c Hier sind noch zwischen rechter Vorderpfote und Schnurrhaaren vier Pixel und ne große Fläche direkt unter'm Kopf zwischen rechten Vorderbein und Brust. Und könntest du das Shading vom Auge zur Nase ein kleines bisschen abschwächen? Musste erst ranzoomen, um zu erkennen, dass das keine Tigerung ist und beim Schüler ist das auch nicht so auffällig. - 18:50, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also bei seiner Schülerversion hattest du ja so leicht helle Stellen an Pfoten, am Schweif und so. Hier sehen die nicht ganz so hell aus wie beim Schüler. 19:07, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich wollte gerade die neue Version hochladen, als ich gesehen hab, dass Mew auch kommentiert hat :D nochmal Glück gehabt 19:22, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:13, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:27, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das dunkle Augenshading ist etwas schief ^^ ~ 18:06, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:36, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bedda :3 ~ 17:15, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:03, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich freu mich schon so auf das Bild von seinem Papi! 18:23, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:46, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hellstern Datei:HellsternbySilberflug.png 19:51, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim Hinterbein, der Oberschenkel, da muss das Shading durchgehend sein (so wie ichs dir gestern beim Schüler gezeigt hab) aber ich liebe die Augen! 10:14, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 11:04, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 15:32, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Star hat mir noch was in PN geschrieben ^-^ Jetzt find ich ihn toll :3 15:36, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir ist der Konstast zwischen Augenfarben und Shading noch zu schwach. Vielleicht die Grundfarbe nen Ticken heller machen. 16:26, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 16:50, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dieser Streifen Shading, der den Schwanzansatz komplett bedeckt ist noch ein bisschen hartkantig, ansonsten gefallen mir die Augen jetzt auch viel besser :) ~ 18:09, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:39, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Das Shading in der Kehle läuft mir noch zu sehr mit dem an der Brust zusammen. 11:50, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Beim hinteren Ohr ist das Shading noch ziemlich hart abgeschnitten ^^ 13:55, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nightcloud ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:Nightcloud.Kit.pngDatei:Nightcloud.Apprentice.pngDatei:Nightcloud.Queen.png Joah ... das ging schnell. 21:27, 2. Mai 2018 (UTC) 10:14, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Jaaaaa fehlende Versionen Ftw! 16:25, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Auch hier ist das Augenshading am Jungen oben ein bisschen schief ^^ ~ 18:11, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 18:38, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:15, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:25, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:49, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Snailpaw because I'm dumb, I made this version meant for Stone but ended up transferring that to the other kit blank, but gonna use it for Snailpaw now xD all worked out You made good use of it :D 10:15, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:46, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Good idea! 16:25, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 18:12, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' sorry ya'll, gonna squeeze the apprentice version that I just whipped up in here so I don't have to make another section next time c: re-rate? Yay more versions :D 13:24, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) I love it when all versions are finished at once ~o~ 18:26, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 19:01, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Woa! - 19:50, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:19, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hawkstar gonna try and do one of each template :P Love that pattern 10:15, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Looks awesome 12:47, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) I swear I don't do it at purpouse, but he is described as "marmoriert" in german, and that means his fur pattern has to look like here https://www.kunstnet.de/werk/379826-hund?no_redirect, or as a CA example, like Applefur Datei:Applefur.png. 16:24, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also the eye shading could be a bit smoother and actually a bit darker to the top :/ ~ 18:13, 3. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh rip sorry, had been just going off 'mottled' for description, but I think it matches closer to Applefur now, though a different shade (assuming you meant to match the style, not pelt shade) This is awesome. I think it's better now 11:48, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 17:18, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:02, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Better :3 18:27, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:53, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:57, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Moss Tail this was very fun to draw :3 The shading looks great! 11:47, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) His paw pads need a little shading ^^ ~ 17:20, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' It may seem fussy, but you know... Such tiny pixels can make a difference :D ~ 20:06, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:23, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:04, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 18:28, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 19:54, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:57, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Marshkit Datei:Marshkit.byCurly.png Ich fand seine Beschreibung so süß. Meine erste weiße Katze, woooh! 11:37, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) EDIT: btw, im Namen des Bildes ist mal wieder ein Tippfehler drin. Das Ding heißt jetzt Marskit. Also laut meinen Augen und meinem Gimp ist er nicht richtig weiß o.o ~ 17:22, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich hab die dunkle Felltextur jetzt sehr stark reduziert, aber nicht weggemacht. Ich hoffe, das geht so. 20:59, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Dagegen, weil du keine 6. Zehe eingezeichnet hast. :'D 13:23, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ja echt mal, das müssen 6 sein! 18:29, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Vielleicht kann man die Outlines der Pfoten ja ein wenig breiter zeichnen? Ansonsten gut! Vor allem das detaillierte Shading. - 19:56, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich seh halt weder vorher noch danach ne Felltextur ^^ ist wahrscheinlich ein ähnliches Problem wie bei ein paar von Mews Bildern xD jedenfalls ist die Farbe so viel besser :) @Aki, ich bin mir eigentlich nicht sicher, wie man das umsetzen soll, weil man ja auch argumentieren könnte, dass die Zehe einfach von der Perspektive nicht sicherbar wäre :/ beispielsweise die innere Zehe des (Katzensicht) rechten Hinterbeins, die sieht man ja bei den meisten Vorlagen nicht, zumal ja eh nicht alle Zehen abbilden :/ ~ 09:24, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich denke das mit den Zehen wäre auch ein bisschen fies extra einzuzeichnen, immerhin hab ich sämtliche Vorlagen sowieso schon mit einer Zehe weniger gezeichnet xD 13:58, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Talonstar Datei:Talonstar.byCurly.png Ehh, ja ... ich wollte mal was ausprobieren 11:38, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich kann es nicht oft genug sagen: Ich. Liebe. Gestromte. Katzen. Punkt. Und ich finde ihn auch wunderschön, aber das Shading an der Brust ist mir noch zu hart :c ~ 17:24, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ^^ 20:59, 4. Mai 2018 (UTC) sehr hübsch c: 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Tigerung seht cool :D 18:29, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nice - 19:59, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmmm... Also auf mich wirkt es jetzt ein bisschen, als wäre das Shading dort nur ein bisschen schwächer, der Rand nach oben ist immer noch etwas hart :/ aber wenn das nur mich stört, ist es auch okay ^^ achja: Ich liebe gestromte Katzen xD ~ 09:27, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Velvet (S6) 12:36, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) We are so mean '- ' 18:30, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) - 20:00, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:27, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) plsdonthavekitsplsdonthavekits 14:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Haselflug Datei:Hazelwing.byCurly.png Ist es ein Vogel? Ist es ein Flugzeug? Nein, es ist ein fliegender Haselnussbaum! ._. 12:31, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *wartet geduldig auf den Tag, an dem Beltz wing auch wirklich mit Flügel übersetzt* 13:22, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Nur eine frage, is das jetzt die hellrote Beltzversion, oder die orangefarben getigerte Originalversion? Es sieht wie hell orange aus aber das währ ja ein mix aus beidem XD 18:32, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) : Es ist die deutsche Version. Ich hab mich bei der Farbe ein wenig an meiner Seedpaw gehalten, weil ich das rosafarbene hellrot nicht so gern mag 19:00, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Alles klar, mir währe es trotzdem lieber wenn es einen Ticken mehr in die Rot Familie geht, gerade weil ihre Alt version dann orange sein muss und man dann ja kaum nen Unterschied sieht. Aber ich kann auch damit leben wenn es sonst keinen Stört. 06:06, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew zu :/ Ich denke, wenn ein bisschen mehr rot drin wäre, würde sie Seedpaw nicht ganz so ähnlich sehen, weil diese ja schon sehr hellrot ist ~ 09:31, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - ich will ja nix sagen ... aber jetzt sieht sie aus als habe sie Sonnenbrand :D 11:04, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir gefällt die Farbe :3 12:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Fliegender Haselnussbaum mit Sonnenbrand is doch auch mal originell :D 17:37, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Juniper Branch ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:JuniperBranch.queen.byStar.png Datei:JuniperBranch.Warrior.byStar.png Die fehlenden Versionen :3 12:44, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:05, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Bei den anderen versionen geht bei den Augen diese schwarzen Spitzen weiter Runter, beim ES berühren die ja fast die Nase. 18:34, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Wieso hab ich diese Spitzen damals gemacht... aber naja.. Konsequenz heißt auch Holzwege zuende gehen xD 19:32, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 23:06, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt sonst nix auf, lass auf Tau warten die sieht dann wieder 100 Unterschiede XD 06:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Mir fällt noch was auf xD das braune am Ohr geht bei allen Versionen etwas über die Spitze hinaus, nur bei der Queen nicht und ist bei den bereits im Artikel verwendeten Bildern auch nicht getigert ^^ du hast bei dem Fleck neben der weißen Brust der Königin auch den Übergang zum Schwarzen nicht so verwischt wie bei der Kriegerin. Bei einer Sache bin ich mir nicht so sicher: Bei den beiden anderen Versionen geht das Schwarze irgendwie ungleich weit zur Nase, vor allem bei ES, das könnte man eventuell noch ein kleines bisschen nachbessern c: achja, du hast die zwei Pixel zwischen den Beinen des Kriegers vergessen zu radieren xD EDIT: Ich glaub auch, beim ES ist das weiße Maul von der Brust getrennt, oder? Beim Krieger könnte dies auch einen kleineren Umfang haben ^^ ~ 09:37, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Ich hoffe ich hab alles erwischt :D 12:42, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 16:56, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab ja gesagt irgendwer findet da noch den Rest :'D Ich hab dafür kein Auge. 17:36, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Petaldust ~ Rework Datei:Petaldust.kit.byStar.png Datei:Petaldust.app.byStar.png Datei:Petaldust.byStar.png Weil Augenfarbe und weißes Brustfell xD 13:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) 14:04, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) so pretty <3 Wer... hat... den Krieger... NICHT ÜBERSCHRIEBEN!!!11!!!?? 18:09, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich hab mich schon gewundert, weil im Artikel jetzt zwei neue und ein altes Bild stehen xD auch hier muss ich aber sagen, dass ich sie mit blauen Augen hübscher fand :c xD ~ 09:38, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aber eigentlich dagegen, weil du echt mal besser darauf achten solltest, deine Bilder zu überschreiben Star ^^ 14:02, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Rubblekit Datei:Rubblekit.byDaisy.png Und Kittie 3, das Rubbellos! :D - 22:18, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aw cool! Sieht sogar etwas Rubbelig aus! 06:02, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *sieht endlich auch mal das richtige Bild und keine blöde Vorschau* Rubbel, Rubbel, Rubbel... Yay, keine Niete *-* xD ~ 09:40, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Whoo, endlich mal Glück bei einem der Rubbellose xD 10:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zu dem Namen sag ich mal nix :'DD 12:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Die Striche über den Augen.... he's one angry boi :'D 14:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Shrewtooth ~ Kit Datei:Shrewtooth.Kit.byCurly.png Es ist schon wieder eine schwarze Katze, oh-em-gee! Aber mal ehrlich, was ist mit Shrewtooth passiert? Wo ist mein ängstlicher Flauschball hin? 22:47, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) ~ 09:41, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Was, Charaktere mit Persönlichkeit und character development? Ne also sowas gehört ja mal gar nicht in den WolkenClan 14:04, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Tau deswegen wurde er ja wegrationalisiert ohne ein Wort :'D 17:34, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Gullkit Datei:Gullkit.Kit.byCurly.png Und ein weißes Kätzchen! 22:48, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Könntest du diese dunklen Striche vom Bein zur Schulter hin entfernen? Laut Vorlage muss da kein Shading sein und das sieht aus als währ das jetzt eine Playmobiel Figur mit so abnehmbarem Gelenk. Bei den Augen zur Nase hin sind auch so striche, und beim Schweif/Po übergang. 06:00, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich stimme Mew teilweise zu, die Striche könnten zumindest abgeschwächt werden (bei Marshkit sind sie ja auch da, aber nicht so stark), aber gerade was die Striche an den Augen betrifft, basieren die eigentlich auf Roses Shading und da haben sie niemanden gestört bis jetzt :/ ~ 09:43, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - so, hab's ein bisschen abgeschwächt. An den Augen oder am Schweifübergang habe ich aber nicht viel geändert, weil es, wie Leo schon gesagt hat, Shadingdetails sind, die ich bei jedem meiner CharaArts habe. 11:03, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich find das ok so xD 12:44, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hmm also hier stören mich die Striche irgendwie auch sehr.... Versuch mal, anstatt sie weiter zu verwischen, lieber mit einem Radierer, der auf niedriger transparenz eingestellt ist so halb wegzuradieren :3 14:06, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 16:48, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Warscheinlich fällt es mir jetzt erst hier auf weil sie weiß ist. Finde immer noch das die Shadingdetailstriche für ne weiße Katze zu Stark sind. Habe auch bei Rose geschaut die hat sie bei den helleren Katzen irgendwie mehr verwischt. Aber ich enthalte mich. 17:33, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Hawkwing ~ Apprentice Datei:Hawkwing.Apprentice.byCurly.png Vor kurzem habe ich mir noch geschworen, nie wieder getigerte Katzen zu malen, die mehrere Versionen brauchen. Man sieht ja, wie lang das gehalten hat. Ich hab seine Fellfarbe auf Star's Zweigjunges basiert. 22:50, 5. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aber... Er sieht gar nicht aus wie Zweigpfote und er hat auch nicht dieselben Augen wie Veilchenpote... Dagegen! xD Nee, sieht echt gut aus :3 ~ 09:45, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich denke gerade panisch daran, dass ich die Tigerung bei Twigbranch irgendwie auch so arschgeil hinbekommen muss... ich hab ne Idee: melde dich bei mir, wenn du statt mir Twigbranch machen möchtest ok? :'D Da sie sich ja ähnlich sehen wäre es vl besser wenn du sie machst :3 11:47, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Star hör auf allen deine Character Arts anzudrehen XD 14:07, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) :) Star drehst du ihr jetzt Veilchen auch an wegen der Augenfarben :'D *neck* 17:32, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Lightning Tail hmm not sure how I feel about the shading on these, black cats are tricky The warrior and the early settler versions need a torn ear-tip. 16:30, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' oh, whoops Yay black cats :D I'm really digging the eyes 16:54, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Aw a mouse gnawed on his ear :'D 17:30, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) The eyes Q_Q 12:17, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Willowbreeze ~ Königin + Manga Datei:Willowbreeze.queen.byStar.png Datei:Willowbreeze.alt.byStar.png Erklärung zur Mangaversion: Auf dem Bild hat sie alles, was zu einer Langhaar-Version passt - außer den Schweif, der sieht extrem dünn im Manga aus. Deshalb hab ich ihr auch hier den Schweif der Kurzhaar Version gemacht xD (Sowas kam schon mal bei Federschweif vor soweit ich weiß) 16:21, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde das mit dem Mangabild gut gelöst ^^ Aber in einigen Bildern des Mangas sieht es aus, als habe Weidenbrise eine hellere Schnauze, Brust und Bauch, in einem sieht nur die Schnauze heller aus. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie man das umsetzen soll, also erstmal Enthaltung. 16:53, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Also ich hab nochmal in den Manga geschaut, bei mir hat die nirgendwo hellere Stellen. Trotzdem ein dagegen, weil ich finde die Streifen hier sehen dünner aus als ihre Streifen in den anderen Ca's. 17:29, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' 19:01, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Zufrieden :3 08:38, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Pinenose ~ Rework + Versionen Datei:Pinenose.kit.byStar.png Datei:Pinepaw.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.queen.byStar.png Datei:Pinenose.ro.byStar.png Ich liebe blasse Augen D: 16:21, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich auch :D 16:49, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Sooo viele Versionen :D 17:31, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Toadfoot Datei:Toadfoot.J.byDaisy.pngDatei:Toadfoot.ByDaisy.png Er war mit grünen Augen schöner *weint* - 20:52, 6. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ach waaas er is immer noch ein hübscher D: 08:39, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen toll :3 12:15, 7. Mai 2018 (UTC)